All the Small Things
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Alex is a little overwhelmed by Mike's need to spoil him. SLASH


**Name:** All the Small Things

**Pairing:** Alex Riley/Mike Mizanin

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Once upon a time, Alex remembers telling a few crowds of people that he was with the Miz because frankly, he's a gold digger and Mike was about to come into a lot of cash. While he hadn't exactly been lying, he hadn't really expected things to be like this, either.

**Author's Note:** Another one of my prompt fics. I really like how this one turned out, and it actually sprouted a whole new slew of ideas! Enjoy. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _A-RyxMiz. Can I convince you to stay the rest of your life? 'Cause that's all I need._

Once upon a time, Alex remembers telling a few crowds of people that he was with the Miz because frankly, he's a gold digger and Mike was about to come into a lot of cash. While he hadn't exactly been lying, he hadn't really expected things to be like this, either.

Currently, Alex is standing in front of a full-length mirror in a very expensive tailor shop, wearing what is quite possibly the nicest suit he's ever put on. It's form fitted just for him, making it hug him in all the right places. Even Alex has to admit, he looks stunning. Of course, the price tag is pretty fucking stunning, too, and when Alex sees it, he nearly chokes.

But, "We'll take it." Mike says.

"Are you serious?" Alex asks quietly, turning to his companion. "Are you fucking crazy? Did you even see this price tag?"

"Was I talking to you?" Mike almost snaps back, his voice low as well. He turns back to the tailor. "Go ahead and ring it up."

The champion pulls his black credit card out of his wallet and hands it over to the employee. Alex just gives his eyes a half roll and begins to undress as the tailor scampers off to go add another ridiculously expensive charge to Mike's card. The second the man is gone, Alex whips around to face his lover again.

"Mike, really, this suit...it's _expensive_. It's, it's too much, really." he stammers, wanting to kick himself for not even being able to form words.

Mike just steps closer and takes Alex's face in his hands, brushing his lips across the younger's softly. He offers Alex only a small smile before patting the younger's cheek once and stepping back.

"Why don't you let me decide what's too much?" he says softly.

Alex tries to object, but Mike just walks past him and back into the front of the store to go sign away thousands of dollars. The younger just lets out a soft sigh. There's no use arguing with Mike, ever. What's the point? Mike's just going to do whatever the hell he wants anyway. Alex gathers up the suit and shuffles back into the front of the store as well, his head down as he walks through the curtain seperating the two rooms. When he looks up and meets his companion's eyes, Mike lights up the room with his grin. Alex feels himself go a little weak at the knees, setting the suit on the counter to be boxed up. He steps up next to Mike, and tosses a smile at him.

"Thank you." he whispers, tilting his head close to his lover's. "I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Mike says, turning to him with the same bright grin. "Only the best for you, _mon amour_."

Alex feels his face grow hot. He turns his gaze to his feet while they clerk finishes boxing up the suit. Mike picks the box up when it's ready, tucking it under his arm and thanking the clerk. As they walk out the door, Mike reaches over and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Alex almost trips over his feet, but smiles. The older holds on all the way to the car, only letting go to open the door for Alex. He grabs it again once he's backed out and on the road. He's still holding on when they pull up to the house. It's not much, just a small gesture of affection, but Alex would prefer it to the fancy suits anyday. He just wishes Mike understood that.

**III**

A week or so later, a box falls into Alex's lap while he's lounging on the couch playing Xbox. He jumps and tilts his head back to watch Mike circle the couch and flop down next to him. The older pulls a leg up onto the couch, turning himself to face Alex excitedly. The younger pauses his game and puts the controller to the side, picking up the box and shooting Mike a confused expression. Mike looks at him expectantly.

"Well...open it!" the older says, bouncing in excitement.

Alex quirks an eyebrow, but pulls the top off the box. Inside, there's a small, fancy, leather case. His expression grows more confused and he reaches into the box, lifting the case and setting it in his lap. He darts his eyes over to Mike before sliding his finger under the strap keeping it closed and flipping it up and open. A necklace gleams up at him from inside the case, the light sparkling off the silver chain and pendant displayed inside.

"It's white gold." Mike whispers, and Alex looks at him in shock.

The older looks almost nervous as he watches his lover. Alex finds himself drawn back to the necklace. It's absolutely gorgeous, and completely perfect for him, the silver pendant on the chain an exact replica of the cross on Alex's back. It makes the younger's breath catch for a moment as he examines it. He finally lifts it from the case to get a closer look. Suddenly, the light hits it just right and he notices something engraved on the back. He takes the pendant in his hand, back facing him, and brings it close to his face.

_KK, mon amour,_

_Je t'aime, pour toujours._

_ Passionément vôtre, _

_ -MM_

Alex looks up from the inscription and into his lover's eyes.

"What's it say?" he asks curiously. He has an idea, but he wants to be certain.

Mike smiles at him almost seductively. He reaches over and takes the necklace from his lover's hands, unclasping it and looping it around Alex's neck. He whispers quietly, purrs the words against his lover's ears as he hooks the necklace around his neck.

"Kevin Kiley, mon amour. Je t'aime, pour toujours. Passionément vôtre, Michael Mizanin." Mike croons, moving Alex to lie down on the couch with the older hovering over him. Mike sits up a bit to stare into his lover's eyes as he translates. "Kevin Kiley, my love. I love you, forever. Passionately yours, Michael Mizanin."

Alex feels his face heat up, his heart racing as Mike lowers himself down to kiss him deeply. They make love late into the night, moving from the couch, to the floor in front of the couch, to the bath, to the bed, Alex wearing the necklace the whole time. Finally worn out, they collapse tiredly next to each other. Mike litters feather-light kisses across his lover's shoulders and tattoo, coaxing him easily into a relaxed enough state that he knows he'll drift right off to sleep soon. Just as Alex really feels himself start to slip under, Mike pulls him as close as he possibly can, wrapping his arms around the younger as if Alex will slip away in the night. The champ kisses just under Alex's ear, making the boy shiver. He doesn't move for a few minutes, and when he starts speaking, Alex almost wonders if he's already dreaming.

"I love you so much, baby." Mike whispers, one of his hands moving to rub up and down across the younger's skin.

He feels Mike's hand trail very slowly over the necklace, turning the pendant over a few times before dropping it back to Alex's chest. Then, he pulls Alex close again. As Alex finally, finally fades out, he does so with a smile on his face. He knows there's no place in the world he'd rather be. He just has to find a way to get it across to his lover.

**III**

The little trinkets and presents continue, some more expensive than others, but always very nice and very pricey. Every time they have the opportunity, Mike is taking him to another fancy restaurant. Alex is starting to feel overwhelmed. He knows Mike means well, but it's getting a tad ridiculous. He's starting to kind of feel like a kept boy, and it makes him kind of uncomfortable. The day the Mike tries to buy him a _fucking car_, however, is the day Alex determines he has got to put his foot down.

"No, Mike. You're not buying me a car." he says firmly, crossing his arms over his chest right in the middle of the dealership parking lot.

"But what about when I'm having to travel for press and everything?" Mike makes an attempt at justifying the purchase.

"I _have_ a car!" Alex says exhasperatedly.

"But it's not a _new_ car." Mike stresses the word, and Alex rolls his eyes, dropping his hands.

"I don't _need_ a new car, Mike." the younger huffs out in frustration. "What is with you? I mean, I really love all the gifts, don't get me wrong. They're amazing. But seriously, a car? This is getting out of hand. What's going on?"

The Champ ducks his head, looking away from Alex. He scuffs his shoes against the ground, kicks at nothing. Alex is confused. Mike seems almost...speechless? No way, though. Normally he can't get a word in edgewise with his lover. _No way_ is he speechless.

"Mike?" Alex tries, taking a step forward and, on-lookers be damned, rests his hands on the older's biceps.

"I just want you to be happy." Mike finally murmurs, and the wind almost carries it away before Alex has a chance to hear it.

Alex smiles widely, taking his lover's face in his hands and turning it to face him.

"Are you serious?" he laughs, looking into Mike's eyes. "I _am_ happy, babe. I'm happy because I'm with _you_. Can't you see that?"

"Alex, I...I just...you're," Mike sighs in frustration. Alex can't believe Mike's having trouble speaking. This is what he does best! "I don't really know how to be affectionate. I always feel like I don't show you enough how much you mean to me. I've never been with a guy before! I have no clue what I'm doing here, baby!"

Mike coughs out a laugh, taking a step back and motioning with his hands as he speaks. It's a nervous habit. Alex is shocked that he's the cause of this behavior.

"Girls are easy. Get em chocolate, flowers, tell em they're cute, kiss em on the forehead, take em on dates, they're happy! You...you're different. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Mike looks as lost as he sounds. Alex wants to hug him, but he lets him keep talking. "I mean, I know what you like as my best friend. That's simple. But...that's not the same as you being my lover. I'm stumped, babe. I don't know what kind of gifts to buy you. I don't know what kind of dates you want to go on, what's romantic and what's just stupid. I don't know how I'm supposed to be affectionate."

"Mike...I can't believe you're worried about that." Alex says with a soft smile, meeting Mike's distressed gaze. "I don't need all these gifts to know you care. You show me plenty, every single day. You work your ass off to make sure I get airtime and ring time. Even though we can't be out and open with our relationship, you kiss me, and touch me, and hold my hand every chance you get."

Alex has stepped closer, and he's talking so low that only Mike can hear him. He knows how nervous Mike gets sometimes about someone finding out and causing hell for them. Right now, of all times, that needs to be the last thing the older is worried about. The Champ blushes, listening closely as his lover continues to speak.

"Whenever we make love, no matter how rough it is, you always make sure to take care of me, to make sure that I'm not hurt, and that I feel good and enjoy myself. You can't fall asleep without me in your arms." Alex is so close they're almost breathing the same air. He looks over Mike's face and his own face softens considerably. He rubs up and down the older's arms again. "And sometimes- like right now- you look at me like I'm the only thing in the world that matters."

"You are." Mike whispers.

Suddenly, in front of God and everybody, he brings Alex's face to his, kissing the younger tenderly. He opens his mouth and draws Alex in, his arms coming up to wrap around the younger's neck. Alex kisses back with everything he has, wanting desperately for his lover to see just how happy he _is._ They exchange kisses for a few more long seconds before they finally separate with a wet smack, only going far enough to catch their own breath.

"I love you. So, so much." Mike says, his eyes sparkling.

"I know. Even without the gifts, I know. And I love you, too." Alex replies softly, smiling at his lover.

He leans down to kiss the older one more time, holding onto this one, savoring the taste, the feel, the _moment_. They pull back with a smile.

"So no car?" Mike asks, reluctantly taking a step back.

"No car." Alex responds with a smile, following the older as he turns, stepping up to stand next to him.

"Alright. Let's go home, then." the Champ half-sighs, heading towards his own car.

"Sounds good." the younger says, falling into step beside him.

As they walk, Mike reaches over and grabs Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers. The younger looks at him with a wide smile, watching as Mike blushes. He squeezes the older's hand. This is exactly what he meant. This is perfect.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean I'm going to stop buying you things altogether." Mike speaks up once their in the car, fingers still locked as the Champ drives.

"As if there was any doubt in my mind." Alex replies with a laugh.

And as he watches a smile spread wide across his lover's face, he knows, without a doubt, that he really does mean the world to Mike. And it didn't cost the Champ a cent.


End file.
